Catching Up
Log Title: Catching Up Characters: Delusion, Knightmare Location: Dominicon Base - Command Center Date: December 11, 2018 TP: Dominicons TP, Harmonex TP, The Fallen TP Summary: Delusion gives Knightmare an informal accounting of her recent activities. Category:2018 Category:Dominicons TP Category:Harmonex TP Category:The Fallen TP Category:Logs As logged by '' Delusion '''Log session starting at 20:49:20 on Tuesday, 11 December 2018.' Knightmare is in her usual place, sitting on her chair.. though this time she looks like she is.. sleeping? Delusion enters the command center and goes to check one of the terminals, calling up some schematics there. Knightmare's optics come online again as she feels Delusion's entrance and turns to look at her Daughter, "Anything special to report, Delusion?" Delusion looks over. "Ah. Well, the shield emitters at Harmonex are all repaired. I'm figuring out the best way to power it now." She smiles. "Also, I spoke with Backblast about The Fallen. He was there when The Fallen was released. Apparently it was the Seacons' doing." Knightmare sighs briefly, "Wonderful." She leans back in her chair, hands clasped ifnront of her, "And here was going to ask about that rumor going around about.. a bar brawl?" A moment passes before she continues, "The Seacons are responsible for his released? He's sure?" Delusion nods. "Backblast was there, and spoiled their aim when they sought to sacrifice a victim. It seems that with the ritual interrupted, The Fallen's strength was limited. Though he's still a force to be reckoned with." Knightmare frowns, "Why would they risk it?" She stands up and moves over to stand near Delusion, hands clasping behind her back as she considers it, "I do not see how it would be worth the risk. Delusion spreads her hands. "If we could acquire one, I could ask." She shrugs. "From all previous records, the Seacons are pirates, not Unicronites. Surely there was some incentive- a powerful item, a big score, or similar. Unless they're being used by the promise of an eventual reward." Knightmare considers that.. and simply smiles, "A hunt for a Seacon? Would be most interesting." A brief pause, "And if we can find decent information.. perhaps we can work out a benefit for Valvolux if we clue the two factions in." Delusion nods. "I would also like to know more of the details of how The Fallen was released. There may be a weakness to exploit there." Knightmare chuckles, "Yes... but I would prefer if the Autobots and Decepticons were the ones who took the damage in bringing him down. Much as being the one to bring down the Fallen finally, I would prefer not to put any of you at true risk." Delusion inclines her head. "As you wish. If we can collect the information, however, it may purchase us considerable goodwill if we then turned it over to whomever faces him." Delusion tilts her head. "And I want to also be prepared if he makes good on his threat to go to Valvolux." Knightmare nods in agreement, "We need to do what we can. But we can only go so far. Delusion nods. "I did manage to obtain some small samples of the rancorite from his frame- fragments such as are torn free in battle. I turned the bulk of them over to Bulwark in the hope that those would be useful to him, but I kept a small part for Widget to look at if she wishes. It's not much to work with, but it's an avenue for research for those whose skills trend in that direction." Knightmare starts to pace a bit, walking back and forth slowly, "More looking at it, higher chances of getting something worthwhile from it." Delusion nods. "It was no more than splinters, unfortunately." She pauses. "Ah. When I plucked the shards from the ground, I confirmed that The Fallen bleeds dark energon. The stains are distinctive, even dried. I doubt that's news, though." Knightmare nods, "Not unexpected... not a pleasant thought but not unexpected." She heads back towards her chair, settling onto it again, "I assume you were careful then with the samples?" Delusion nods. "I have enough experience with dark energon to have a healthy respect for it. And to want no part of it, myself." She hmms. "I doubt it would be fully effective, but I have to wonder if those Junkions still have the technology they used on Nemesis back when he was Harbinger. The Autobots had something Backblast referred to as a 'cure' that disrupted The Fallen's dark energon to some extent, so it can be affected, at least." Knightmare shudders just a bit at the mention of the Junkions, but she refocuses at the mention of a cure, "Oh? This would be something we should see about then to ensure our own safety. You seem on.. decent speaking terms with many of them, do you believe might have believable info on this?" Delusion tilts her head. "Backblast and Dust Devil spoke of it with great familiarity. Something that their little medic, Scales, seemed to have been involved in. I can ask next time I see either of them." Knightmare nods, "We need to ensure if there is one, we have access to it." Delusion nods. "I will inquire, then." Knightmare reaches out from her seat and brings up a few displays of Valvolux's status and current readiness of its remaining defenses. "So.. do you wish to tell me about this rumor at some point? I drew a few stares last time I was in the city... and heard whispers and laughs about a black and red Dominicon?" Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Oh? I've been busy, but I haven't done much that was amusing, lately, except perhaps to myself." Knightmare reaches up and taps her chin as she thinks on it, "What was the rest of it..." Delusion hmms. "Nothing in Harmonex- the work there isn't common knowledge.." Knightmare snaps her fingers and taps a few quick commands in, and searches through before she continues, "Ah. Here we are.. A brawl outside the Rollout bar?" She scrolls a bit.. "With Springer?" She turns to look at Delusion, "Or are these just baseless rumors?" Delusion ahs. "No, that happened. He was bored and so was I, so we did a little sparring." Knightmare just stares at Delusion with a expression that shows quite clearly she is not going to accept just that as a answer, one hand moving in a come on gesture. Delusion spreads her hands. "It was just that- a spar. We actually stopped because he was afraid that if he hit me again, you'd hunt him down to crucify him for it." Knightmare taps her chin a bit, "Well then.. since you are friendly enough to spar with him… perhaps you should see about making that into a friendship? Might have a few advantages to it." Delusion arches an optic ridge. "Well, I can continue to act friendly, certainly. I have been putting my best face forward quite a bit, lately." Knightmare chuckles a bit, "Then do your best.. I am sure you can trick a secret or two from him." Delusion hmms. "Well, it's likely. He has both rank and a reputation, after all." Knightmare nods, "Most likely.. it would be a challenge." Then she pauses again before chuckling, "If you think your skills are up to it?" Delusion smirks. "Well, I'm sure I'll get -something- out of him eventually." Log session ending at 23:16:21 on Tuesday, 11 December 2018.